Saga Cavaleiro de Diamante
by draco-sama
Summary: depois de alguns probleminhas técnicos, voltamos para a fic!
1. Default Chapter

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:1 O Prólogo da Nova Guerra

Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes chamou a atenção de Um na casa de Áries.

-O que será que está acontecendo?

Enquanto isso na casa de Virgem,Shaka conversa com Buda sobre os acontecimentos que estão por vir:

-"Shaka!É chegada a hora do confronto final!"

-"Confronto final?"

-"O confronto dos cavaleiros de Athena com os cavaleiros das sombras,liderados pelo cavaleiro de Diamante."

-"Cavaleiro de Diamante?"

-"É o verdadeiro mestre da sombra,ele tem a ambição de destruir a humanidade e dominar o paraíso e o inferno."

-"Então ele precisa destruir Hades,Zeus e Athena!"

-"Hades está preso no inferno e Zeus no paraíso,ficando somente Athena no caminho dele."

-"Então vamos enfrentar o mais poderoso dos inimigos!"

-"Exatamente,e por isso você e os cavaleiros,tanto de ouro quanto de bronze,devem treinar muito mais do que já treinaram,porque o exército do cavaleiro de Diamante é tão poderoso quanto os espectros de Hades e vocês cavaleiros de ouro."

-"Entendo."

-"Então vá e fale aos outros cavaleiros e á Athena sobre isso."

-"Sim!"

-"Boa sorte,Shaka!"

Então Shaka se levantou de sua posição de meditação e correu para a sala de Athena.

Chegando a sala,Shaka encontrou-a já a sua espera.

-Já percebi Shaka e por isso convoquei os de mais cavaleiros para vir ao Santuário o mais rápido possível,porque o exército da sombra irá se libertar esta noite!

-Esta noite?

-Sim.

-Então não temos muito tempo!

-Não se preocupe Shaka,eles não irão atacar assim que se libertarem.

-Como ter certeza disso?

-O cavaleiro de Diamante não está entre eles.E precisam de um líder para vir nos atacar!

-Se não está entre eles onde ele está?

-Na Sibéria.

-O cavaleiro de cisne,então,está em perigo!

-Espero que Hyoga não o encontre!

Na Sibéria,Hyoga caminha pelo gelo,quando vê uma luz vindo do vilarejo.

-"O que está acontecendo lá?"-pergunta a si mesmo enquanto corria.

Quando chegou lá,viu que a luz vinha da casa de Jacob e seu avô.

-Que cosmo sombrio é esse?-disse enquanto se dirigia a casa.

H yoga entrou na casa e viu que era Jacob que emanava aquele sinistro cosmo.

-Jacob!?

-Cavaleiro de Athena Hyoga de cisne...-fala Jacob com uma voz carregada de ódio-Discípulo de Kamus de Aquário...vamos ver se o guerreiro mestre do gelo é tão forte assim.

-O que está havendo?

E apenas com o olhar,Hyoga é atirado para fora da casa,quebrando a parede de madeira.

-Você não é o Jacob!ele não possui poderes de telecinese!

-Você está certo,pelo menos em parte.

-Como assim?

-Eu sou o Jacob,só que o meu verdadeiro espírito despertou esta noite!Sou o cavaleiro de Diamante Jacob!O algoz da humanidade!-disse o menino emanando seu poderoso cosmo

-Vamos ver até onde você resiste,Tiro de Cristal!-diz apontando o indicador.

-O que!?

Então o corpo de Hyoga foi atravessado por 3 cristais,um no ombro direito,um no ombro esquerdo e um na altura do estômago.

-Pensei que fosse ver os meus cristais! Você me decepcionou cavaleiro Hyoga de cisne,e olhe que eu usei apenas 3 cristais!

-Eu não vou permitir que você se aposse do corpo do Jacob!

-Eu sou Jacob!

-Ele jamais faria isso!

-Se é assim que você pensa,vai morrer sem ter podido me atacar com seu golpe mais fraco!

-Eu jamais atacaria uma criança!

-Já que é assim -disse dando de ombros-Tempestade Cristalina!

Então Hyoga foi atacado por um tornado cheio de cristais,que eram afiados como lâminas.

-Me desculpe Jacob,Execução Aurora!

O golpe de Hyoga e o de Jacob se chocam,mas o de Jacob prevalece sobre o de Hyoga que recebe o seu próprio golpe e o de Jacob,sendo arremessado contra uma imensa geleira e caindo no chão.

-Não esperava que o golpe mais poderoso de Kamus fosse tão fraco assim!Ou ele era um fraco ou você o é!

-Não...vou deixar... você manchar o nome do meu mestre!-disse elevando seu cosmo ao máximo –Vou te mostrar todo o meu poder,o sétimo sentido!Execução Aurora!

Jacob abre os braços e recebe o ataque,ficando congelado.

-Será,,,que venci?-se pergunta Hyoga.

Jacob abre os olhos e estilhaça o gelo com sua energia.

-Melhorou um pouco,mas ainda é muito fraco!

-Essa não!Estou sem forças!

-Você é tão fraco que não vale um golpe mais poderoso!Morra!Tiro de Cristal!

Então Hyoga foi atravessado nos braços e nas pernas por cristais.

-Pensando bem,vou deixar você viver mais um pouco!-disse sarcástico –Vamos ver se você consegue se fortalecer um pouco.-e lhe dá as costas -Mas vou deixar você bem machucado!Trovão da Sombra!

Hyoga foi atingido por uma imensa rajada de energia,sendo lançado no ar e caindo no chão formando uma imensa poça de sangue.

-Até mais,Fracote de cisne! –disse andando e desaparecendo na nevasca,abandonando Hyoga desacordado no gelo.


	2. Asgard ameaçada

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:2 Asgard Ameaçada

A Terra começa a sofrer mudanças com o surgimento do cavaleiro de Diamante,vulcões inativos entram em erupção,inundando cidades de lava;neve em países tropicais,calor nos pólos;furacões em áreas de ventos polares e chuva nos desertos.

-O que está havendo?-pergunta Freya a Hilda.

-Só há uma explicação:o cavaleiro de diamante está de volta.

Nesse instante a estátua de Odin racha e estoura,revelando uma torre de diamante que emana uma sinistra energia.

-O que é aquilo?-pergunta Freya

-É a torre das lágrimas,onde estão presos os servos do cavaleiro de diamante,e que estava selada pelo poder dos Deuses Nórdicos.

-Asgard está condenada?

-Infelizmente sim,minha irmã!

Nesse momento o portão da torre se abre e de lá sai um homem de armadura verde esmeralda e capa branca,de cabelos lisos e negros,pele branca e olhos azuis,montado num grande cavalo negro.O cavalo salta e pára no pátio do palácio.O cavaleiro desce do animal e anda até onde está Hilda.

-Quem é você?-pergunta Hilda

-Hidoi de Yoru,sou aquele que irá te matar em nome do cavaleiro de diamante!

-Não irá conseguir tão facilmente!-disse Hilda elevando seu cosmo- Odin!Me dê a oportunidade de lutar por esse mundo!Me dê a sua armadura para que eu possa lutar por esse mundo e por todos que nele vivem!- rogou

Então a armadura,que ficara escondida no palácio desde a batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena,ressurge com todo o poder de Odin e Hilda a veste.

-Agora podemos lutar!-diz Hilda

-Você fala como se pudesse me vencer.

-E vou!

-Eu admiro sua valentia e sua beleza,mas não vou permitir que me vença!-diz Hidoi elevando seu cosmo e fazendo o chão rachar ao meio.

-Não irei me impressionar só com isso!Trovão Nórdico!

E o cavaleiro foi atingido por um tornado de ar congelante.

-O que você tem de beleza não tem de força,Hilda de Polaris!

-O quê!?-exclama Hilda

-Apesar de seu ar congelante atingir o zero absoluto,não é gelado o suficiente para deter os guerreiros do exército do cavaleiro de diamante!

-Como?

-O zero absoluto é frio o suficiente para paralisar todos os seres desse universo,mas nós servos da Sombra há muito tempo deixamos de fazer parte dele,exatamente por conhecer as verdades da origem do tempo,do cosmo e da vida!Por isso possuímos o poder total,o cosmo universal!

-Eu não acredito nisso!

-Então sinta uma fração do meu poder!-disse elevando seu cosmo.

Por uma fração de segundo Hilda pode ver galáxias se fundindo entre as mãos de Hidoi.

De repente ele parou de concentrar-se e falou:

-Você não está sozinha Hilda de Polaris!

-Do quê que você está falando?

Nesse instante um brilho atinge Hidoi,fazendo um pequeno corte em seu rosto.

-Apareça!-manda Hidoi.

Então uma sombra pula do telhado do palácio Valhala,ficando entre Hilda e Hidoi.

-Desculpe a demora Hilda!-diz o guerreiro

-Bado!?-exclama.Hilda

-Esqueceu que sou um Guerreiro-Deus?

-Não.Apenas estranhei sua vinda,pois após a morte de Shido você quis se isolar!

-Eu sou o último Guerreiro-Deus,tenho o dever de proteger você e Asgard,Hilda.

-Isso é o poder de um Guerreiro-Deus ?- fala Hidoi -Ou é uma piada?

-Lógico que não é todo o meu poder!-exclama Bado,que voltando-se para Hilda fala:

-Fuja de Asgard!Vá para o Santuário,lá você estará mais segura.

-Não!Jamais vou abandonar meu povo e país!

-Então você não me dá outra escolha!-disse dando um soco que fez Hilda desfalecer.

-Bado!?O que você fez!?-exclama Freia.

-"Cavaleiros de ouro!"-diz Bado pela mente –"Sou Bado,Guerreiro-Deus de Asgard,sei que entre vocês há um que pode usar o teletransporte a grandes distâncias ,e por isso peço que retire Hilda e Freya daqui e as leve para o Santuário,eu continuarei lutando até o fim!Por favor,as tire daqui!"

Na casa de Áries ,Mu ouve o apelo de Bado e responde:

-"Guerreiro-Deus,sou Mu o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries,sou eu que detem tal faculdade,farei o que me pede".

-"Obrigado!"

Nesse instante Hilda e Freya desaparecem no ar,foram levadas para o Santuário.

-Agora poderemos lutar em paz.-fala Bado

-Com certeza.


	3. cap 3

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:3 O poder máximo do tigre da sombra

O vento gelado de Asgard sopra,dando início a luta dos dois guerreiros.

-Tome isto,Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

Hidoi segura o golpe apenas com a mão direita.

-O quê!?-exclama Bado.

-Isso é o seu máximo?- falou Hidoi Agora veja o meu mínimo!Brilho Do Luar Da Meia-noite!

O Guerreiro-deus apenas viu o punho do adversário brilhar,antes de ser atirado contra a parede do palácio Valhala quebrando-a e fazendo-o voar por dentro dele,saindo pelo portão de entrada e caindo na neve.

Levantando-se com dificuldade Bado pensava:

-"Esse é o poder do exército de diamante?"

-O que achou do meu golpe,Guerreiro-deus?

-Devo dizer que é bem forte,mas não irá me vencer!

-Vamos ver até quando vai ficar com essa pose!

-Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

Hidoi tenta segurar com a mão,mas não consegue e é arremessado contra o muro do palácio.

-"O que será que houve?O poder dele cresceu muito rapidamente!"

-Eu sou um Guerreiro-deus!Não vou ser abatido como um verme!Eleve-se cosmo,eleve-se ao máximo,para que eu possa mostrar o meu real poder!- disse Bado elevando seu cosmo.

-Não pense que sou tão fraco!Esse seu golpe apenas me fez cócegas!Vou elevar meu cosmo ao máximo,e acabar como merece!Num só golpe!

A onda crescente de poder fez com que Asgard tremesse,os blocos de gelo quebraram,o palácio começou a rachar e o solo se abriu.

-"Não irei perder para esse cavaleiro do exército de diamante,não posso,em nome de Hilda,de Asgard,da minha estrela guardiã e pelo o meu irmão Shido!"-pensou enquanto elevava seu poder até o limite.

Então um raio cortou o céu,como um aviso para que aquele fosse o momento para o ataque.

-Sinta o poder máximo de um Guerreiro-deus!Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

-Eclipse Lunar Da Morte!- disse lançando uma rajada de energia negra.

Os golpes se chocaram e ficaram disputando.

-Não vou deixar que me vença!- diz Bado,tentando aumentar seu cosmo.

O golpe do Cavaleiro da Sombra começou a vencer pouco a pouco o de Hidoi.

-"Não posso acreditar!O cosmo dele está se tornando maior que o meu!"

-Por Odin!Por Hilda!Por Asgard e por Shido!- exclamou Bado Morra!

O poder de Bado atinge o máximo e supera o de Hidoi,atingindo e lançando-o para o abismo entre o palácio e a Torre das Lágrimas.

-Isso não é o fim!- grita Hidoi enquanto caía e se espatifava no chão.

-Sim.É o fim.-falou Bado enquanto caía no chão desacordado

Enquanto isso no Santuário,Hilda percebe que Bado está para morrer e o teletransporta pra lá.

-Bado!Bado!- exclama

-Ele está muito fraco!-fala Mu

-Eu vou cura-lo.- diz Hilda colocando a mão no rosto dele e elevando seu cosmo,curando-lhe as feridas

-Hilda!-exclama ao acordar -Como vim parar aqui?

-Eu o teletransportei,porque percebi que você iria morrer,e resolvi não deixar isso acontecer.

-Por que?

-Você provou ser um verdadeiro Guerreiro-deus,e por isso jamais iria deixa-lo morrer.

-Não sei se devo agradecer ou praguejar.

-Por que?

-Queria me juntar ao meu irmão e aos outros guerreiros,lutando pelo meu país!

-Não fale tamanha besteira!

-O quê!?

-Acha que eles querem que você morra?Provavelmente querem que você continue vivo,lutando por eles para proteger nosso povo!

-Desculpe Hilda.- disse antes de desmaiar

-Ele está cansado!- fala Freya

-Vamos deixa-lo descansar.

Enquanto isso Saori teletransporta Hyoga para a sala do mestre e cura seus ferimentos.

-A guerra apenas começou.- fala Saori


	4. A armadura de diamante

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:4 A armadura de Diamante

O vento soprava sob o agora vazio Palácio Valhala,quando Jacob atravessou seus portões.

-Novamente estou de volta ao meu palácio!- exclamou

Caminhou pelos corredores e escadarias,até chegar no pátio principal,onde estava o corcel de Hidoi.Este,quando viu o menino,curvou-se em reverência.

-Também é bom rever você Hellhorse!- disse acariciando a crina negra do imenso cavalo.

Jacob caminhou até o precipício e falou:

-Levante-se daí Hidoi!O golpe daquele guerreirozinho de meia-tigela não te causou nenhum dano!

Então uma sobra salta de dentro do precipício e cai na frente de Jacob.

-Eu queria esvaziar o seu palácio mestre.Preparando-o para a chegada de seu verdadeiro dono,Jacob,o cavaleiro de diamante!

-Quero que fale meu nome original,e não o nome que utilizo nesse corpo jovem.

-Desculpe,mestre Caim,o cavaleiro de diamante,o algoz da humanidade!

-Agora sim!Não gosto de meu novo nome.

Caim fitou a Torre das Lágrimas,e depois de algum tempo falou:

-E os outros generais do Apocalipse?

-Estão dormindo na torre.Quando fomos lacrados,,jogaram sobre nós uma espécie de feitiço do sono,e todos dormiram.

-E como você não está dormindo?

-Eu fui o único a conseguir driblar o feitiço,utilizando os meus poderes mentais,meu senhor.

-Então temos que despertá-los,pois vamos destruir o Santuário,e para isso preciso do meu exército de diamante!

-Certamente.

Caim andou até o palanque,olhou atentamente para a torre e,utilizando seus poderes,quebrou o escudo imperceptível que mantinha o feitiço.

-Está feito.

Hidoi nada falou.

-Hidoi!- chamou Caim

-Sim mestre.

-Onde está minha armadura?

-Depois que vossa excelência teve a alma lacrada dentro de corpos humanos,vossa armadura foi dividida em 4 partes,metade-metade,espada e escudo.Metade dela está sob a guarda de Zeus,a outra sob a guarda de Hades,a espada está sob o palácio de Poseidon e seu escudo está no Santuário de Athena.

-Então teremos que enfrentar todos só para reaver minha armadura!Assim matamos dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

-Por onde começaremos mestre?

-Por Poseidon.Vamos.

-Enquanto aos outros cavaleiros de vosso exército?

-Se eles não acordarem até voltarmos,matarei todos eu mesmo e escolherei outras pessoas para tomar o lugar deles.

No Santuário,todos os cavaleiros estão reunidos na sala de Athena,junto com Hilda,Freya e Bado.

-Cavaleiros!-começa Saori- Todas as nossas batalhas,contra a própria Hilda,Poseidon,Lúcifer,Abel,Heres e Hades,foram lutas sangrentas,as quais se perderam vidas.Mas o nosso atual inimigo é a própria essência do mal,foi ele que despertou o lado ruim de Saga,foi ele quem semeou a discórdia entre os Deuses,fazendo com que entrássemos em guerra contra nós mesmos,ele é a própria sombra e mal,o mais poderoso e por isso foi preciso que todos os Deuses se unissem para lacra-lo,pois não era e nem é possível destruí-lo.

-Agora ele desperta mais uma vez,para tentar concluir seu sombrios planos,destruir a humanidade e os Deuses,para poder dominar não só este mundo e sim todo o universo e suas dimensões!

-Provavelmente morreremos todos,Deuses,cavaleiros,todos.Mas temos a obrigação de proteger esse mundo com as nossas vidas,por isso peço a vocês que mesmo que eu morra antes do fim da batalha,não desistam de lutar por esse mundo e por todas as vidas nele existentes.

-Não se preocupe Athena,jamais deixaremos você morrer.-fala Seiya

-Obrigado Seiya,mas eu sei do que estou falando.

-Sa...Saori.

No fundo do oceano,Caim e Hidoi estão em frente as ruínas do palácio de Poseidon.

-Era um belo palácio!-comenta Caim

-Mas ele ainda...

Nesse instante o palácio é destruído,com um simples piscar de olhos do menino.

-Espada do Senhor da Destruição,saia de seu lacre e venha para as mãos de seu dono!-comanda Caim

Então,dos destroços,um pilar de luz azul surge e de dentro dele emerge uma espada de lâmina feita de um diamante azulado,e cabo feito de cristal.Ela voa do pilar de luz para as mãos de Caim.

Quando o contato foi feito,raios cortaram os céus e a Terra tremeu.

-Athena,você está com seus dias contados!


	5. juntando as partes da armadura

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:5 Juntando as peças da armadura

Voltando para Asgard,Caim e Hidoi encontraram os outros 4 generais e o exército da sombra atrás.

-Su de Fun,Kataki de Ani,Retsu de Shinu e Kyõ de Mai.Meus generais!

-Mestre,pedimos perdão por termos sido fracos,por termos caído naquele feitiço.-diz Kyõ

-Não se preocupe,não vou mata-los,a não ser que cometam outras falhas.

-Sim mestre.

-Agora vamos para o reino de Hades,temos de terminar de completar a minha armadura!

-Sim senhor!-disse o exército.

No Santuário,Athena percebe a movimentação do exército de diamante.

-"Eles estão indo para o domínio de Hades,provavelmente para recuperar a armadura de Caim,a verdadeira guerra vai começar!"

No submundo,Caim subjulga todos os cavaleiros de Hades só com o olhar e os obriga a revelar onde está seu mestre e consequentemente sua armadura.

Em Helísios,Caim foi o único a poder chegar,pois era o único que possuía certa divindade,confrontou-se com Hades que perdeu rapidamente.

-Não vou te matar,Hades!Tenho uma proposta!

-Proposta?

-Eu não destruo seu reino,e você me dá a parte da minha armadura que está com você!

Hades nem precisou pensar muito,forçado psiquicamente por Caim,aceitou o acordo.

Cambaleando devido aos ferimentos,Hades foi até uma parede que possuía símbolos antigos de magia e falou um contra-encantamento,fazendo-a desabar.Surgiu então,dentro de um imenso cristal vermelho,as pernas e um cinturão de uma armadura feita de diamante.

-Aí está ela!- disse Hades,caindo no chão devido a fraqueza -Aí está sua armadura!- e desmaiou.

Com a espada que carregava,Caim cortou o cristal e vestiu a armadura.

Retornando de Helísios Caim fala:

-Agora só falta a outra metade da armadura e o meu escudo.E com isso destruiremos aqueles que me confinaram Zeus e Athena!

-"Isso não vai ficar assim!Esse moleque não perde por esperar!"

-Seu nome é Radamanthys,não é?-pergunta Caim

-S...Sim,senhor!-assusta-se

-Obrigado por se tornar minha primeira vítima em séculos!

-O quê!?-exclama

-Inferno Estelar!

Então Radamanthys é atingido por uma imensa bola de fogo lançada por Caim,sendo carbonizado e com sua armadura pulverizada.

-Alguém mais pensa em se rebelar contra mim?-pergunta Caim com ironia

-Não senhor!-exclamam os outros espectros

-Assim é melhor!-disse,voltando-se para os seus subordinados-Vamos ao encontro de Zeus no "céu".

-Sim mestre Caim!

Quando começaram a se movimentar,todos os espectros atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hidoi virou-se e atacou:

-Eclipse Lunar Da Morte!

Todos os guerreiros de Hades foram aniquilados com um só golpe.

-Fracotes,nosso mestre falou para que não se rebelassem.

-Vamos Hidoi!-fala Kyõ

-Já estou indo.

No Santuário,os cavaleiros de ouro treinam,junto com os de bronze:Donhko vs. Shyriu;Aioria vs. Shun;Kamus vs. Hyoga;Shaka vs. Ikki;Saga vs. Seiya;Máscara da Morte vs. Afrodite;Shura vs. Mu;Miro vs. Kanon;Aldebaran vs.Aioros.

Com os cavaleiros de bronze levando uma surra dos de ouro,Shura e Mu eram a dupla de treino mais equilibrada.

-Cadê os cavaleiros que nos enfrentaram tempos atrás?- exclama Aioria furioso porque os golpes dos cavaleiros de bronze não atingem os de ouro –Se não fizerem nada serão destruídos com a maior facilidade!Vamos,despertem o oitavo sentido!

Então os de bronze elevaram seus cosmos ao máximo e atacaram:

-Cólera Dos Cem Dragões!

-Cometa De Pégasus!

-Tempestade Nebulosa!

-Execução Aurora!

-Ave Fênix!

O golpe atinge os de ouro,atirando-os no chão,feridos.

Os cavaleiros de bronze caem no chão desacordados.

-Eles estão melhorando!- afirma Kamus –Mas ainda é pouco para os generais de diamante.

Enquanto isso Miro e Aldebaran eram derrubados no chão.

-Vocês precisam se esforçar também!-ralha Aioros –E você Kanon ta pegando muito leve com o Miro!

-Desculpe!-fala Kanon

-Vamos dar um intervalo de 3 horas para os cavaleiros de bronze descansarem!—fala Aioros -Enquanto isso vamos treinar entre nós,não teremos descanso,a não ser quando nossas forças acabarem e cairmos no chão exaustos,ouviram?

-Tudo por Athena e pelo Santuário!-brandam

No céu,Caim e seus homens lutam contra Zeus e seus cavaleiros,estando a luta pendendo para o lado de Caim,mesmo com os generais observando tudo a distância.Enquanto isso,Cai se dirigia ao palácio.

O palácio de Zeus era um imenso templo no estilo grego antigo,como o Parthenon e fortemente guardado por tropas de cavaleiros e encantamentos.

-"Isso tudo por minha causa?"-pensa Caim –"Assim fica mais divertido!"

Assim ele começou a se deslocar para o interior do palácio.

Os encantamentos eram fortes,mas não o suficiente para detê-lo.

Os cavaleiros tentaram pará-lo,mas em vão,foi um massacre,matou todos com um só golpe.

-Tolos!-disse pisando nos corpos caídos pelo chão

O palácio era como um labirinto,cheios de corredores e portas,até que no centro do imenso templo,atrás de um gigantesco portão de ouro,encontrava-se o salão principal.Nele havia uma imensa estátua de Zeus feita de ouro,sobre o que parecia ser um esquife feito de diamante,onde repousava a outra parte da armadura de Caim.

-Não adianta tentar me enganar!Apareça Zeus,sei que você está aqui!

Então,Zeus surge da trás da estátua ,com um olhar sério e com o cosmo os confins do universo.

-Tão diferente do irmão!

-Eu não sou como Hades!Eu jamais aceitarei um acordo com você!Se for preciso morrerei!

-Então vamos ver!

Os dois começaram a lutar,o confronto dos cosmos gerou um imenso tremor de terra e tempestades de raios.A luta começara.

-Prepare-se!Tiro De Cristal!

-Barreira Elétrica!

Uma barreira de raios paralisou 100 cristais no ar.

-Só isso?- exclama Zeus –Tempestade Imperial!

Caim foi gigantesca tempestade elétrica,sendo arremessado contra uma coluna.

-Você melhorou Zeus!Mas sozinho ainda não é o suficiente para me derrotar!

-O quê!?Cale a boca!Explosão Elétrica Universal!

O invasor é atingido por uma explosão elétrica,que o faz atravessar diversas paredes do palácio.

-Há!Há!Há!- ri Caim –Isso é uma piada?

-Como?

-Apocalipse Galático!

Zeus foi atingido em cheio por uma explosão de energia que o lançou por diversas dimensões,até retornar àquela,caindo aos pés de Caim.

O cavaleiro de diamante ergue Zeus pelos cabelos,coloca sua mão direita sobre o peito dele e fala:

-Você disse que morreria se necessário,não?Bem,chegou a hora.

-Caiu na minha armadilha!

-O quê!?

-Extinção Da Escuridão!

Então uma gigantesca explosão destruiu o castelo de dentro pra fora.

-O que foi isso?-pergunta Hidoi ao ouvir o estrondo da explosão

Dos escombros,Caim se levanta trajando sua armadura completa.

-Velho tolo!Aquele golpe foi só para que pudesse fugir!Ainda vou mata-lo!Há!Há!Há!Agora só falta meu escudo!Prepare-se Athena,seu fim está próximo.

-


	6. O início de uma nova guerra no Santuário

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:6 O início de uma nova guerra no Santuário

Os cavaleiros de ouro estão agora em suas casas prontos para a batalha.

-Eles estão vindo pra cá!- fala Aioros –Sinto seus cosmos,não tardarão a chegar aqui!

Athena encontrava-se na sua sala junto com os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Queríamos estar com os cavaleiros de ouro!-exclama Seiya

-Calma Seiya,eles acreditam que vocês poderão proteger Athena melhor do que eles!-fala Kanon

-Isso é impossível!-diz Hyoga –Eles são infinitamente mais poderosos do que a gente!

-Cisne você está enganado!- fala Kanon –Vocês cavaleiros de bronze não são mais fracos,ao contrário,estão em pé de igualdade ou mais poderosos até!

Hyoga ia retrucar,quando Saori disse:

-Chegaram.

Os cavaleiros correram para fora da sala do mestre e viram que uma sinistra sombra chegava ao santuário.

-"Cavaleiros de ouro,por favor não morram!"-pensa Seiya

Na casa de Aires,Mu sente a presença de um inimigo.

-Apareça!-brada

Então o exército de diamante surge.

-Então esse é o cavaleiro de Aires.-fala Kyõ

-E quem é você?

-Sou Kyõ,o general de Ma,serei aquele que irá acabar com o pupilo de Shion!

-Não pense que será fácil!

-Não penso,será!-disse sarcasticamente –Vá exército!Avancem pelas 12 casas e tragam o escudo de diamante!

Então a tropa de 60 soldados entraram na casa.

-Não pense que deixarei!Extinção Da Luz Estelar!A maior parte da tropa foi engolida pelo poder de Mu,desaparecendo instantâneamente,restando somente uns 18 soldados,que partiram sem olhar pra trás.

-Não deixarei!-disse,preparando outro ataque.

-Seu oponente sou eu!-fala Kyõ –Trovão Demoníaco!

-Parede De Cristal!

-Hunf!

O trovão de Kyõ atravessou a parede de cristal de Mu,atingindo e lançando-o contra uma pilastra,ferido.

-Não pode ser!-diz Mu.

-Sua barreira é um excelente golpe de defesa e ataque,mas é insuficiente perante o poder de um general côo eu!

-A batalha está só no começo Kyõ!-ameaça Mu.

-Então lute!

-Revolução Estelar!

Kyõ é atingido pelo golpe,caindo escadaria abaixo.Entretanto sobe sorrindo e frente a frente com Mu diz:

-Não pensei que teria alguém a minha altura!Infelizmente você vai morrer!

-Eu creio que não,guerreiro de diamante!Extinção Da Luz Estelar!

-Estrela Sombria!

Os dois golpes se chocaram,causando uma imensa explosão,destruindo toda a casa de Áries.

Enquanto isso,na casa de Touro,Aldebaran enfrenta 10 guerreiros.

-Ataque Conjunto Das Estrelas Do Apocalipse!-atacaram

-Grande Chifre!-atacou Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo

O golpe do cavaleiro de Touro aniquilou todos os inimigos de uma só vez

-Isso é o grande exército de diamante?-ironiza

Nesse instante,o solo do Santuário começa a tremer e uma pesada tempestade caiu sobre eles junto com raios e trovões.

-"O que está acontecendo?"-se pergunta Aldebaran

Na sala de Athena todos observam a tempestade,quando de repente um raio cai na sala sobre Ikki,que cai no chão desacordado.

-Ikki?!-exclamam os outros cavaleiros


	7. Um tigre em Touro

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:7 Um Tigre em Touro

As escadarias que ligavam as 12 casas rachavam ao meio,pilastras desabavam e nada do terremoto cessar.

-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou Aioria

-"O aplocalipse chegou!"-fala Shaka

-Ele chegou ao Santuário.-fala Saori

Na casa de Touro.

-Surjam!-exclama Aldebaran

Então surgiram na porta da casa,69 cavaleiros de diamante e,vindo logo atrás,o cavaleiro de diamante e seus generais.

-Cavaleiros,ele é de vocês!-fala Caim –Enquanto isso eu e os generais continuaremos para a sala de Athena.

-Sim mestre!

-Não irei deixar!Grande Chifre!

O golpe atingiu um escudo que envolvia os inimigos e retornou contra Aldebaran,que foi atirado na parede.

-Acha que somos burros e que não previmos que nos atacaria?-pergunta Retsu

Então algo atinge o escudo e ele se desfaz.

-Quem fez isso?-indaga Sun

-Eu,Bado de Alcor!-diz o Guerreiro-deus saindo de trás de uma pilastra –Hidoi,seu maldito!Vamos encerrar nossa luta de uma vez!-e aponta pra Hidoi

-Mestre,-fala Hidoi- peço permissão para ficar e lutar contra o cavaleiro de Touro e esse Guerreiro-deus.- pede

-Se faz tanto questão de acabar com esses vermes,não tenho como impedir,Hidoi!-fala Caim –Então vamos!Retsu,Sun,Kataki.

-Mestre,e Kyõ?-pergunta Sun

-Alguém que não teve força para acabar com Mu de Áries,não merece pertencer ao grupo de generais!Agora vamos!-ordena

-Não...não deixarei que passem daqui!-fala Albdebaran se levantando –Grande Chifre!

-Deixe eles irem,Albdebaran!-diz uma voz subindo as escadas.

-Mu?!Não podemos fazer isso!

-Isso é ordem de Athena!

-Athena?

-Quando despertei sob os escombros da casa de Áries,Athena falou comigo por telepatia,pediu para que deixássemos passar somente Caim!-exclama Mu na porta da casa- Ou seja,tomem isso soldados e generais!Extinção Da Luz Estelar!

-Grande Chifre!

-Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

E os ataques atingiram os soldados destruindo-os,mas os generais se protegeram com escudos.

-Não nos subestime cavaleiros de ouro!-fala Sun

-Vão!-fala Hidoi –Eu acabarei com eles!Saiam daqui!

E eles atravessaram a casa de Touro,rumo a Câncer.

-Aldebaran e Mu,vão ajudar o Máscara da Morte,eu cuidarei de Hidoi!

-Mas Bado...-fala Mu.

-Vão se não eu mesmo matarei vocês!

-Com quem...-começa Aldebaran

-Vamos Aldebaran- corta Mu –Ele quer lutar contra Hidoi sozinho,nós só atrapalharemos,vamos!

-Está bem!

-Esperem!-disse Hidoi,querendo atacá-los as Bado segura-lhe o braço com força

-Essa luta é nossa!

-Guerreiro-deus imbecil,pelo menos com aqueles cavaleiros de ouro você poderia pensar em me enfrentar!

-Eu me fortaleci muito desde do nosso último encontro,Hidoi de Ban!

-Vamos ver,Guerreiro-deus!-disse entrando em posição de combate...


	8. cap 8

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:8 A última batalha de Bado

-Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!-atacou

-Parede De Estrelas!

Então o golpe de Bado foi detido por um escudo de energia

-Essa parede pode não ser como a Parede De Cristal de Mu,mas ela é o mais poderoso escudo que existe.

-Então é covarde o suficiente para se esconder atrás de um escudo e não lutar como um verdadeiro guerreiro!

-Prepare-se para o meu ataque,Eclipse Lunar Da Morte!

-Um golpe já usado contra mim não funciona pelo segunda vez!-disse Bado detendo o ataque com a mão esquerda

-Idiota,o poder contido nessa bola de energia está para explodir.

-Então faço questão de devolve-la junto com um presentinho,Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!-falou lançando seu golpe juntamente com o de Hidoi

-Pared...

Hidoi atingido pelo golpe e atirado contra a parede,caindo no chão após isso.

-Bado de Alcor.Há!Há!Há!-começa a rir Hidoi

-O que foi?Percebeu que não pode me vencer?-pergunta sarcasticamente

-Bado,Bado,Bado.Você foi o único cavaleiro que já enfrentei que me obriga a usar todo o meu poder!-disse,elevando seu cosmo a um nível incomparável

Não pense que irei me assustar com isso Hidoi!Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

Hidoi detêm o golpe apenas utilizando o dedo indicador esquerdo.

-Prepare-se Bado!-diz desaparecendo

-"Onde será que ele está?"-pensa Bado

-Está me procurando?-fala Hidoi aparecendo atrás de Bado

-Como...

Hidoi proferiu-lhe um poderoso soco,fazendo voar contra uma das pilastras da casa de Touro.

-É só isso?-desafia Bado,limpando o sangue que escorria da sua boca.

De repente uma sensação estranha lhe percorreu o corpo,a visão ficou turva e a armadura de Alcor se ?-exclama Bado –Apenas com um soco!

-Você conseguiu,guerreiro de Alcor,me tirar a paciência!Vou acabar com você e com essa casa com o meu mais poderoso golpe.

-Não vou permitir isso!Não posso morrer aqui!Por Hilda,Asgard,Shido e os outros que confiam em mim!Se morrer,carrego você comigo!

-Um verdadeiro guerreiro!E é por isso que vou mata-lo com um só golpe!-disse Hidoi com um sorriso nos lábios.

Então os dois elevaram seus cosmos ao limite.Podia-se vero universo em Hidoi e a estrela Alcor em Bado.

-Explosão Lunar!

-Garras Do Tigre Da Sombra!

O golpe de Hidoi absorveu o de Bado.

-"Shido,em breve estaremos juntos meu irmão!"

Bado é atingido e ocorre uma imensa explosão,que destrói toda a casa de Touro,reduzindo-a a pó.

-O cosmo de Bado desapareceu!-fala Hilda na sala do mestre

-Ele se juntou a Shido.-fala Freya

Enquanto isso,Mu e Aldebaran chegando a casa de Câncer falam:

-Seu sacrifício não será em vão Bado de Alcor.


	9. A batalha em gêmeos

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:9 A batalha em gêmeos

Na casa de Gêmeos,Saga e Kanon estão frente a frente com o cavaleiro de diamante.

-A quanto tempo Kanon!-saúda Caim

-Eu nunca te vi!

-Nunca me viu,mas fui eu quem fez com que você tentasse Saga para o lado das trevas.

-Então foi você o causador de toda a desgraça que me aconteceu?-pergunta Saga

-E quem mais teria poder para isso?-fala Caim,dando de ombros

-Ora seu desgraçado,Explosão Galática!

-Pare Saga!-grita Kanon

-Por que?Foram eles que destruíram nossas vidas!

-Saga,você é o verdadeiro cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos,vá e proteja Athena.

-E você?

-Eu irei ficar e lutar contra eles!

-Kanon...

-Vá Saga!

-Está bem!-disse correndo para atravessar a casa

-Espere cavaleiro!-fala Retsu

-O inimigo de vocês sou eu!Explosão Galática!

-Exílio Da Luz!

Os golpes se chocam e se anulam

-Mestre,peço permissão para ficar e enfrentar esse homem!

-Está bem Retsu,Hidoi daqui a pouco estará aqui junto com aqueles cavaleiros de ouro,acabe com todos,inclusive Hidoi.

-Mas Hidoi é um de nós!

-Faça o que estou mandando!

-Sim,senhor.

Caim e seus generais partiram rumo a casa de Câncer.

-Então vamos lutar,Retsu!Outra Dimensão!

Retsu sucumbe a outra dimensão e desaparece.

-Foi só isso?

De repente abre-se uma ruptura no ar pela qual Retsu sai.

-Um golpe forte,mas ineficaz contra mim.

-Explosão Galática!

O golpe atinge Retsu que é arremessado contra a parede

-É só isso?Agora é a minha vez!Exílio Da Luz!

Kanon é atingido e jogado do outro lado da casa.Levantando-se com dificuldade ele fala:

-Não morrerei aqui!

Nesse instante Mu e Aldebaran chegam em Gêmeos.

-Kanon!Cadê Saga?

-Eu o mandei ir para a casa de Câncer,e faço o mesmo com vocês!

-Não,ficaremos e lutaremos!-fala Mu.

-Não deixaremos mais ninguém!-diz Aldebaran

-Essa luta é minha!-exclama Kanon

-Vamos lutar,você querendo ou não!-fala Mu.

-Então vamos lutar!-cede Kanon

-Extinção Da Luz Estelar!

-Grande Chifre!

-Explosão Galática!

Retsu desvia de todos os ataques com facilidade

-Esse é o poder dos mais fortes cavaleiros de Athena?Que piada!

-Então mostre o seu poder!-desafia Aldebaran

-Já que estão pedindo.- diz Retsu,elevando seu cosmo –Juízo Final!

Então a casa foi inundada por uma neblina e uma imensa explosão de raios negros se seguiu destruindo parte dela.

-É só isso?-pergunta Mu.

-O quê!?-exclama Retsu

Foi então que ele percebeu a parede de cristal

-Tome seu próprio golpe de volta,Parede De Cristal!

Retsu foi atingido por seu próprio golpe e arremessado contra a escadaria

-Não pensem que só isso irá me derrotar!

-Nós sabemos disso!-diz Kanon,enquanto os 3 entraram na posição de tríade

-Perdoe-nos Athena,Sopro De Athena!

Nesse instante uma sombra pula das escadarias e ataca os cavaleiros antes que eles pudessem lançar o golpe.

-Hidoi!

-Eu não acredito Retsu!Até Kyõ possuía um golpe que atravessava a parede de cristal,você é uma desonra para os generais!-disse,erguendo sua mão direita.

-Não faça isso Hidoi!

-Morra com o golpe que eu te ensinei,Juízo Final!

Então centenas de raios negros caíram sobre a mão erguida de Hidoi,que em seguida adicionou seu próprio poder e lançou toda a energia sobre Retsu.O resultado foi uma poderosa explosão,que consumiu o corpo de Retsu,sua armadura e o que restava da casa de Gêmeos.

-Agora vamos ao que interessa,eu ,Hidoi de Ban,acabarei com vocês 3!

-Tente se puder!-disse Mu.

Hidoi desapareceu no ar

-Aldebaran,atrás de você!-grita Mu.

-O quê?!

Hidoi acertou-lhe um poderoso soco,fazendo-o voar contra a pedreira,e,em seguida,desapareceu novamente.

-Kanon,em baixo de você!-exclama Mu.

-Onde...

Hidoi acertou-lhe um gancho,fazendo Kanon subir aos ares,e quando caía deu-lhe um chute,que o fez atingir Aldebaran na pedreira

-Agora somos nós dois,cavaleiro de Áries

-Revolução Estelar!

-Parede De Estrelas!

O golpe de Mu foi bloqueado.

-Eclipse Da Morte!

-Parede De Cristal!

O golpe de Hidoi atravessou a parede de cristal,mas não atingiu Mu,porque ele utilizou o teletransporte,surgindo atrás de Hidoi

-Extinção Da Luz Estelar!

Hidoi desaparece e o golpe atinge o chão,criando uma imensa cratera.

-"Ele é muito rápido!"

-Juízo Final!

Desta vez Mu não conseguiu escapar,foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque,quebrando parte de sua armadura e caído na cratera.

-Esperava mais!

Nesse instante ele é atingido nas costas pelos golpes de Aldebaran e Kanon,também caindo no cratera.

-Extinção Da Luz Estelar!-ataca Mu do fundo,atingindo Hidoi enquanto este caía.

Ao ser atingido,o general desaparece no ar.

-"Será que conseguimos?"-pergunta-se Mu,antes de desmaiar junto com Kanon e Aldebaran.


	10. Saga e Aioria: unidos por Athena

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:10 Aioria e Saga,juntos por Athena

Ocorre uma gigantesca explosão na casa de Câncer,mas quando Saga chega os generais e Caim já haviam partido rumo a Leão.

-O cosmo de Máscara da Morte desapareceu.-disse entrando na casa

Dentro da casa pairava uma densa neblina com cheiro de por ela,Saga encontra o corpo frio e sem vida de Máscara da Morte.Sua armadura estava quebrada em diversos pontos e seu corpo ferido,mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios e uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Não deixarei que você tenha morrido em vão,meu amigo.

Nesse instante uma pequena centelha do cosmo de Máscara da Morte se desprende da armadura de ouro de câncer,vai até Saga e lhe mostra como foi a luta.

Máscara da Morte usava todas as suas técnicas,sendo que nenhuma delas funcionava contra os generais.Kataki enfrentou o cavaleiro de câncer,e utilizando apenas um golpe(Meteoros De Chamas Do Inferno!),fez Máscara da Morte tombar.

-Obrigado Máscara da Morte!Agora já sei como enfrentar esse golpe!-disse Saga,continuando a correr para atravessar a casa.

Na casa de Leão,Aioria está enfrentando Kataki.

-Plasma Relâmpago!

-Dragão Do Inferno!

O golpe de Kataki se sobrepõe ao de Aioria e o atinge,fazendo-o voar,pouco depois um soco o arremessa contra a parede,quebrando-a

-Meteoros De Chamas Do Inferno!

Aioria é atingido por uma chuva de meteoros de energia negra,tendo sua rmadura rachada.

-Então esse é o poder do grandioso Aioria de Leão?Que ridículo!

-Não subestime Aioria de Leão!Cápsula Do Poder!

Kataki dá um soco na cápsula de energia e a manda de volta para Aioria,que devia jogando-se para o lado.Porém,ao olhar para onde Kataki estava notou que ele sumira.

-Aonde ele foi?

-Está me procurando?-perguntou o general atrás de Aioria,que tinha uma gota de suor percorrendo seu rosto.

-Relâmpago Das Trevas!-ataca,atingindo Aioria em cheio nas costas.

O cavaleiro de Leão foi arremessado para as escadarias que vinham de Câncer onde chocou-se com Saga que subia as escadas,fazendo ambos irem ao chão.Levantando-se,Aioria fala:

-O que está fazendo aqui,Saga?-diz mal humorado

-Vim auxiliar na luta contra os generais.

-Deixou Kanon lutando sozinho?Eu sabia que você era covarde,mas abandonar o próprio irmão!

-Cale a boca Aioria!Foi ele quem me mandou vir te ajudar!Temos que deixar nossas diferenças de lado,isto é uma guerra e estamos do mesmo lado!Lutando por Athena!

-Você não tem o direito de falar o nome dela!

-Aioria!Deixe seu rancor de lado!Pelo menos uma vez!Por Athena!

-Só vou fazer isso por ela!

-Então vamos lutar com Kataki juntos!-então os dois correram em direção a Leão,juntos,porém tudo que encontraram foi uma casa vazia.

Enquanto isso,nas ruínas de Áries,alguém se levanta em meio aos escombros...


	11. Big Bang

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:11 Big-Bang

Na sala de Athena,Ikki começa a despertar.

-Ikki,meu irmão!-fala Shun

Porém,quando ele o abraça,leva um choque de altíssima voltagem

-Ahhh!

-Ikki?!-estranham os outros cavaleiros.Os olhos de Ikki haviam mudado de azul para verde esmeralda e seus cabelos,também azuis,viraram brancos.

-A quanto tempo Athena!-fala com uma voz estranha

-Zeus?-pergunta Athena

-Eu mesmo!

-Pensei que tivesse morrido na luta contra Caim!

-Eu fugi,porque percebi que sozinho jamais o venceria.

-Como você conseguiu desfazer o selo?

-Caim o arrancou para poder entrar nos meus domínios,pois além de me prender lá,o selo o impedia de se aproximar.

-Então como ele conseguiu arrebenta-lo?

-O selo foi criado para suportar o poder dele nos tempos mitológicos,mas como o cosmo dele aumenta conforme a maldade no coração humano,ele está infinitamente mais poderoso e o selo não suportou.

-Então Zeus,estamos condenados?

-Só há uma forma de derrota-lo de uma vez por todas,mas perde´ramos nossas vidas.

-Do que você está falando Zeus?

-Existe um golpe parecido com o sopro de Athena,só que em vez de 3 cavaleiros de ouro,são 3 deuses.

-Então seria um Big-Bang!

-Exatamente,um Big-Bang que teria a força necessária para acabar com Caim,porém há uma conseqüência trágica.

-Qual?

-Os 3 deuses desaparecem.

O sorriso de Athena se desfaz,passados alguns minutos ela fala:

-Se for para o bem do mundo estou disposta a me sacrificar!

-Você não pode fazer isso Saori!-exclamam os cavaleiros de bronze

-Só temos um problema Athena?

-Qual?

-Precisamos de mais um deus!

-E Hades?

-Ele fez um acordo com Caim,tornou-se aliado dele!

-Traidor!

-Está chamando quem de traidor,Athena?-fala uma voz atrás deles.Shun estava agora com cabelos negros e seu cosmo modificara-se por completo.

-Hades!

-Eu fiu forçado a aceitar o acordo!

-Você?

-Ele me forçou,utilizou seus poderes mentais para me subjulgar.Mas ele me paga!Além disso,ele destruiu todo o meu exército,estou disposto a acabar com ele,mesmo que isso signifique minha própria destruição!

-E você Zeus,está disposto a morrer?

-Estou!

-Vocês estão loucos?-pergunta Seiya

-E porque estaríamos?

-Se vocês morrerem,o mundo perderá o seu destino!-fala Shyriu

-Quem faz o destino do mundo não são os deuses!São as pessoas com seus corações.

-Mas...-começa Seiya

-Vocês não entendem?-pergunta Hyoga para os outros cavaleiros

-Como assim Hyoga?

-Eles já tomaram sua decisão!-disse deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto –Eles querem morrer pelo mundo que ambicionaram e protegeram!

-E nós?O que faremos?

-Seguir o nosso destino Seyia.Tentar impedir que Caim chegue aqui,temos que proteger Athena até o fim.-fala Hyoga

-Athena!-chama Shyriu –Você já havia decidido morrer,quando permitiu a passagem de Caim pelas 12 casas?

-Sim Shyriu,eu já havia tomado essa decisão.

Nesse instante,ouve-se uma imensa explosão do lado de fora da sala do mestre.

-Já chegou?-pergunta Seyia

-Não.É Hidoi.-fala Freya –Hilda está lutando contra ele lá fora,junto com os cavaleiros de ouro das últimas casas.

-Quais cavaleiros?-pergunta Hyoga

-Afrodite,Kamus e Shura.

-Mestre!-fala Hyoga correndo para a porta da sala do mestre junto com Shyriu e Seiya


	12. O último esplendor da lua : A morte de H...

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:12 O último brilho da lua,A morte de Hidoi

-Excalubur!

-Rosas Piranhas!

-Pó De Diamante!

Hidoi segura os golpes com as duas mãos,fazendo sua armadura trincar

-Tomem de volta!-disse,lançando os golpes concentrados de volta para os cavaleiros de ouro,que são atirados contra as pilastras.

-Seus fracotes!Explosão Lunar!

Shyriu detêm o ataque com seu escudo,sendo atirado contra p parede,atravessando-a,tendo seu escudo estilhaçado e o braço quebrado.

-Shyriu!-chamam os outros cavaleiros.

-Cavaleiro de bronze tolo!-fala Hidoi

Todos os cavaleiros que estavam ali elevaram seus cosmos ao máximo.

-Que cosmos insignificantes!

-Hidoi!-chama Hilda

Ele se vira e,ao vê-la,seus olhos até chegam a brilhar,só que...

-Trovão De Gelo Nórdico!

O general de Ban é atingido por uma tempestade de gelo com a temperatura do zero absoluto.

-Você não aprende,não é Hilda?Você sabe que seu ar frio não faz nada contra mim.

Então ela resolve atacar com a espada de Odin,mas Hidoi desvia de todos os golpes,e segura a espada Balmur com a mão direita.

-Hilda,você sabe que eu te acho linda,porém continua a insistir para que eu te mate!

-Prefiro morrer a saber que está apaixonado por mim.

-Se eu te matar,tirarei minha própria vida!

-Não será preciso!

-Porque?

-Agora!-disse Hilda,puxando a espada e correndo

-Sopro De Athena!

-Parede De Estrelas!

Mas a parede de estrelas não agüentou e Hidoi foi atingido em cheio pelo sopro de Athena de Kamus,Shura e Afrodite.Então houve um imensa explosão,que atirou os cavaleiros e Hilda contra as pilastras e escadaria.

Quando a explosão dissipou-se,Hidoi ainda estava de pé,só que sua armadura fora desintegrada.

-Vocês são fortes,mas não o suficiente para me matar!-diz desafiador

-Como isso pode acontecer?- exclama Afrodite –O golpe mais poderoso de nós cavaleiros de ouro,só destruiu a armadura dele!

-Isso não me deixa nem um pouco surpreso!

-Como assim Kamus?-pergunta Shura

-Para aquele que chegou ao submundo pela extinção da luz estelar de Mu e voltou,receber o sopro de Athena e não ter o corpo destruído não é muito.Mas uma coisa eu garanto:Hidoi de Ban está morto por dentro!

-Como assim?-pergunta Hilda

-Esse Hidoi a nossa frente não é o mesmo que recebeu o sopro de Athena,apesar de seu corpo não estar muito ferido,sua alma foi destruída restando somente pouco do anterior.

-Então é um cadáver vivo!-fala Shura

-Isso mesmo!

-Então vamos acabar com ele!Excalibur!

Hidoi não desvia e é atingido pelo golpe,sendo arremessado para as escadarias.

-Execução Aurora!

Hidoi congela no chão

-Rosa Sangrenta!

A rosa branca se aloja no peito de Hidoi

-Meteoros De Pégasus!

-Cólera Dos Cem Dragões!

-Trovão aurora!

Hidoi é atingido em cheio pelos golpes e é arremessado para peixes.

-"Há algo errado!"-pensa Hilda


	13. A cólera de Virgem

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:13 A cólera de Virgem

Na casa de Virgem,Shaka está diante de Kataki.

-Então você é o cavaleiro "mais próximo de Deus",Shaka de Virgem.

-E você o general mais estúpido.

-Ora seu...-diz tentando dar um soco em Shaka,que desaparece antes de ser atingido.

-Você não pode me atingir,estou aqui e não estou.

-Pare com filosofias baratas!- grita revoltado -Meteoros De Chamas Do Inferno!

Então meteoros de fogo partiram do dedo de Kataki,se espalhando por toda a casa.

-Isso é o seu golpe mais poderoso?Não me faça rir!

-Então apareça e lute como um cavaleiro de verdade!

-Mas eu estou aqui,e estou em todo o lugar.

-Pare com essas filosofias!

-Mas ainda não percebeu que estou bem atrás de você?-pergunta Shaka atrás de Kataki

-O quê!?-exclama Kataki,virando-se

-Rendição Divina!

Kataki foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe,sendo atirado contra uma pilastra

-Esperava mais de você,Kataki!-fala Shaka abrindo os olhos -Realmente não esperava por isso,Tesouro Do Céu!Destruição do primeiro sentido!

O general foi atingido perdendo a audição.

-Eu não vou perder pra você!Explosão De Chamas Do Senhor Das Sombras!-ataca,Shaka cria uma barreira a sua volta,mas esta não resiste e o cavaleiro de ouro é atingido.

-A luta está começando a melhorar.-fala levantando-se- Destruição do segundo sentido!

Kataki perde o olfato.

-Não vou perder!Tornado De Chamas Sombrias!- Shaka recebe o golpe de braços abertos,entretanto não sai do lugar ao ser atingido

-Tsc,tsc,tsc,Destruição do terceiro sentido!

Kataki perde o tato

-Mostre logo o seu poder,Kataki!Se não te matarei.

-Esperava que alguém percebesse isso!-fala enquanto começa a explodir seu cosmo num nível que se assemelhava ao de um Deus.

Nesse instante,Saga e Aioria chegam a Virgem e sentem o crescer do cosmo de Kataki.

-Esse cara é um demônio!-diz Aioria

-Vamos ajudar Shaka!-e correram para dentro da casa

-Então Shaka,o que acha do meu poder?

-Não me assusta!Destruição do quarto sentido!

Nada acontece!

-O quê!?-exclama Shaka

-O seu tesouro do céu é uma técnica formidável,mas não surte mais efeito em mim!Meteoros De Chamas Do Inferno!

Shaka não consegue desviar e é atingido em cheio pela chuva de meteoros.Kataki vê duas rajadas de energia vindo em sua direção e as detém com a mão.

-Shaka!Shaka!-chamam Saga e Aioria

-Eu...estou bem.-murmura-Eu acabo com ele,vão ajudar Donhko,Aioros e Miro!

-Não!Nós vamos ficar e lutar com você aqui!-fala Aioria

-Percebo que não tenho como convencer vocês!-fala erguendo-se do chão,cambaleante.

-Estão fazendo suas orações?-pergunta Kataki

-Estamos!-diz Saga -Rezando pela sua alma que irá para o inferno!Explosão Galática!

-Plasma Relâmpago!

-Rendição Divina!

Kataki segura os golpes com as mãos,mas a armadura começa a trincar.

-Como?-exclama recebendo os golpes.De repente uma explosão ocorre e,quando se dissipa,revela um general com os braços feridos.

-Vocês são fortes!-fala desaparecendo

-Onde ele está?-pergunta Aioria

-Em cima!-grita Shaka

-Cometa Da Destruição!-ataca Kataki

A casa de Virgem é totalmente destruída pela explosão.Dos escombros,Shaka,Saga e Aioria se levantam,com ferimentos profundos e armaduras quebradas.

-Onde será que ele está?-pergunta Saga

-Ali nas escadarias!-fala Aioria,apontando para um general sentado nos degraus que iam para Libra,com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-É a nossa chance!-diz Aioria

-Vamos acabar com ele!-fala Saga

-Eu acabo com ele,afinal a casa que foi destruída foi a minha!diz Shaka- Bênção Do Senhor Das Trevas!

Kataki apenas olha para o golpe,antes de murmurar:

-Adeus mestre Caim!

As escadarias foram devastadas e Kataki morto.


	14. Kanon X Kyõ

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:14 Kanon x Kyõ

Kanon,Mu e Aldebaran estão subindo as escadarias para Câncer,quando Kanon percebe algo.

-Mu!Aldebaran!Estão nos seguindo,vão na frente,que eu enfrentarei quem quer que seja!

-Está bem!-falam os dois,disparando rumo as outras casas,deixando Kanon para trás

-Apareça!Eu sei que está nos seguindo!

-Você é realmente bom,percebeu a minha presença oculta!-fala Kyõ

-Explosão Galática!-ataca,atingindo o general e fazendo-o cair pelas escadarias

-Só isso não vai me derrotar!Trovão Demoníaco!

Kanon consegue desviar do golpe e fala:

-Para um general,você é uma piada!Não sei como Hidoi pode te elogiar!

-Não preciso do elogio de ninguém!Trovão Demoníaco!-mas Kanon segura o golpe com a mão esquerda

-Você é muito fraco!Morra,Explosão Galática!

Kyõ é atingido,seu corpo é destruído e sua armadura cinza escura vira pó.

-Fracote!-murmura Kanon tornando a subir as escadas


	15. A batalha em Sagitário

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:15 Batalha em Sagitário

Na casa de Sagitário,Donhko,Aioros e Miro enfrentam Su.

-Cólera Dos Cem Dragões!

-Agulhas Escarlate!

-Meteoro Atômico!

Su segurou os golpes dos 3 cavaleiros de ouro só com o dedo indicador.

-E vocês se consideram os mais poderosos,tsc,tsc,tsc!Vou mostrar o verdadeiro poder de um guerreiro!-então Su concentrou seu cosmo e toda a nona casa começou a tremer.

-Extinção Da Chama Da Vida!-ataca,preenchendo a casa com uma absoluta treva e envolvendo os cavaleiros de ouro

-O que é isso?-pergunta Miro

-Também desconheço essa técnica!-fala Donhko

-O que pretende com essa escuridão?-indaga Aioros,desafiador

De repente veio um frio sobrenatural,um frio cortante,um frio que anunciava a morte.Os três cavaleiros sentiram seus cosmos esvaírem-se,como que sugados pela escuridão.

Pouco depois a escuridão se desfez,revelando Su,com três bolas de energia dourada ao seu redor.

-Agora preparem-se para morrer com seus próprios poderes!Feitiço Reflexo!

Então as esferas douradas fundiram-se e formaram o golpe mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de ouro.

-Sopro De Athena!-ataca Su

-Sopro De Athena!-atacam os outros três

Os dois golpes ficaram se confrontado,até que o golpe dos cavaleiros de ouro se sobrepôs a atacou Su.A casa de Sagitário explodiu porém quando a poeira baixou,o general estava de pé e os cavaleiros cansados.

-Realmente,o poder de vocês é maior do que eu esperava!-falou Su,enquanto um pedaço de sua armadura quebrava –Mas só isso não me derrota!Raio De Treva Do Submundo!

Os três cavaleiros de ouro foram atingidos por uma onda de energia negra,sendo arremessados longe,contra pilastras,escadaria e pedreira.

-Vocês são dignos de pena!Por isso matarei vocês lentamente!

-Jamais deixaremos que nos mate!-fala Aioros,levantando com dificuldade

-Você é valente!Mas,diferente dos outros,eu odeio os valentes!Por isso vou te matar primeiro!-disse levantando o dedo indicador-Tiro Da Estrela Cadente!

Então Aioros foi atingido por 16 tiros de energia:um em cada mão,um em cada pé,um em cada braço,um em cada perna,um em cada ombro,um em cada lado do peito,dois na barriga e dois na cintura.

-Ahhh!-gritava,caindo no chão

-Aioros!-exclamou Miro,fazendo o sangue estancar,enfiando o dedo indicador nas costas do cavaleiro.

Donhko levanta,cheio de ferimentos,e tenta encarar Su

-Cólera Dos Cem Dragões!-ataca,mas o general dá um soco no golpe e o manda contra Miro,que é lançado longe.

-Como vocês são ridículos!

Nesse instante Aioria,Shaka e Saga chegam as ruínas se Sagitário e chocam-se com o estado dos companheiros.

-Chegaram mais vermes para eu esmagar!-debocha Su

-Plasma Relâmpago!

-Rendição Divina!

-Explosão Galática!

Su para os golpes com a mão direita

-Vocês realmente acham que podem me vencer?Extinção Da Chama Da Vida!

E todo o terreno da casa se Sagitário ficou imerso na escuridão.Os cosmos dos cavaleiros foram drenados,deixando-os mais fracos ainda.Quando a treva se dissipou,Su estava com seis bolas de energia dourada ao seu redor.

-Agora chegou o fim de vocês!-fala o general,fundindo todas as esferas e adicionando sua própria energia.-Morram!Explosão Estelar!

As ruínas foram vaporizadas e ouve uma gigantesca explosão,mas que depois de dissipada só revelou Su,com os olhos vidrados,corpo rijo e sangue escorrendo pela boca.Fora atingido pela flecha dourada de Aioros no meio do peito antes de liberar toda a energia do golpe.

-Ma..malditos!-disse caindo para trás,morto.


	16. Lua nova: O despertar do verdadeiro Hido...

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:16 O lado negro da noite

O despertar do verdadeiro Hidoi

De repente todo o som do Santuário se extinguiu,não se ouvia nem o barulho da brisa,que passava pelas pedreiras.

-O que está havendo?-pergunta Shura

Então um grande terremoto acometeu a Grécia,fazendo as estruturas racharem e raios caírem do céu sobre a montanha das doze casas.

-O que é isso?-pergunta Mu para Aldebaran,ao passarem por Libra e verem a fúria recém instalada sob suas cabeças.

-Não sei,mas sinto um cosmo sombrio de imenso poder,aumentando cada vez mais em Peixes

-Caim?-pergunta Kanon,ao se aproximar dos dois cavaleiros

-Não,não é o cosmo dele!Assemelha-se muito ao de Hidoi- fala Mu

-Mas ele foi destruído pelo sopro de Athena de Kamus,Shura e Afrodite!-diz Aldebaran

-Não acredito muito nisso.-fala Mu

-Por que?-indaga o Touro

-Ele recebeu a minha extinção da luz estelar e conseguiu escapar do submundo,por que então ele não pode sobreviver a um sopro de Athena?

-Realmente..

Na sala do mestre,Kamus,Shura e Afrodite observam a casa de Peixes que está envolta por um sinistro cosmo trevoso

-Como ele pode ter tanto poder depois de ter recebido o sopro de Athena?-pergunta Afrodite

-Esse poder não pode ser só dele,Caim deve estar junto!-fala Shura

-Não,esse é o verdadeiro poder dele.-diz Hilda -Em Asgard,há um livro que narra a batalha contra Caim,nos tempos mitológicos e um dos capítulos conta sobre Hidoi:

Ele foi criado por Caim,a partir de uma massa da estrela do mal,adicionando seu próprio sangue e cosmo,ou seja,ele é tão poderoso ou até mais que Caim.Só que,percebendo que ele podia se tornar tão poderoso,Caim lacrou o poder dele com uma barreira que não poderia ser destruída tão facilmente,mas acho que o sopro de Athena deve tê-la desintegrado,libertando o próprio Diabo na terra!

-Tão poderoso...-treme Afrodite

-Ou mais poderoso...-treme Shura

-Vocês estão com medo!?-brada Kamus furioso

-Não,não!-disfarça Shura

-Imagina,nós com medo!-mente Afrodite

-"E se consideram cavaleiros de ouro de Athena!"-pensa Kamus –"A casa de Peixes está totalmente tomada pela treva,e sinto que o cosmo de Caim é uma formiga perto desse elefante!"

Na casa de Aquário,Caim observa o poder crescente do general de Ban

-Hidoi,realmente eu exagerei quando te criei,seu cosmo consegue superar o meu.Por isso mandei o inútil do Retsu acabar com você,mas como era fraco para ti,você acabou com ele facilmente.Há!Há!Há!Não sei se me sinto feliz por você ou se lamento por mim,pois sei que é infinitamente mais poderoso que eu. -fala ao sabor do vento

De repente raios caem do céu,atingindo a 12° casa causando um imenso clarão.Quando a poeira baixa,um vulto emanando um imenso cosmo sai da casa e se dirige a sala do mestre.

O vulto não era mais Hidoi,seus olhos agora estão vermelhos e em suas costas surge uma tatuagem da lua engolindo o sol.

-Cavaleiros de ouro malditos!-sussurra enquanto sobe as escadas,rumo a sala de Athena...


	17. Lutando contra op Senhor da noite

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:17 Lutando contra o senhor da noite

Hidoi sobe lentamente as escadarias,remoendo um profundo ódio e amargura.

-"Cavaleiros de ouro,agora vocês verão o que a escuridão da noite pode fazer!"

Enquanto isso,Caim chega a Peixes,e sente um calafrio.

-O quê eu criei?-exclama percebendo o poder sombrio que ainda pairava dentro da casa.

Em Sagitário,Mu,Aldebaran e Kanon percebem que os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros de ouro,apesar de muito fracos,ainda existiam.Mu utilizou telecinese e retirou as pedras de cima dos outros,que estavam ensangüentados,desacordados e com a armadura rachada em vários pontos.

-Como faremos para ajuda-los?-pergunta Aldebaran

-Vou tentar curar os ferimentos deles.Enquanto isso vão vocês ajudar os cavaleiros na sala do mestre!

-Mas,Mu.

-Não se preocupem,só vou curar os ferimentos para que parem de sangrar,porque não sei regenerar ossos como Aioria,por isso é o máximo que posso fazer por eles.

-Está certo!Vamos Aldebaran!-fala Kanon

-Estaremos te esperando Mu!

Os dois correram para a sala do mestre deixando Mu tentando parar as hemorragias de 6 cavaleiros de ouro.

Enquanto isso,Kamus,Shura,Afrodite,Hilda,Seiya,Hyoga e Shyriu estão sendo facilmente derrotados por Hidoi.

-Execução Aurora!-atacam Kamus e Hyoga

-Excalibur!-golpeiam Shura e Shyriu

-Rosas Piranhas!

-Cometa De Pégasus!

Hidoi neutraliza todos os ataques com o olhar,e lança todos contra as pilastras com telecinese.

-Vocês são ridículos!-fala Hidoi -Explosão Cósmica!-ataca,destruindo todas as armaduras.

Os cavaleiros de bronze caem no chão desacordados,ficando Shura,Afrodite e Kamus cambaleando e Hilda com a espada Balmur quase caindo no chão devido aos ferimentos

-Você não vai nos derrotar!-diz Hilda –Odin,ceda o seu poder a mim,em nome de Asgard e desse mundo,dai-me o seu poder,o poder necessário para acabar com o mal no mundo!-então a espada Balmur começa a liberar um cosmo azulado,que se espalha pelo corpo de Hilda,fazendo seu cosmo expandir.

-Hilda,posso ter-te como a minha musa,mas não vou ter piedade de você!Exílio Celeste!-ataca,porém a representante de Odin corta o golpe com a espada,surpreendendo os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Como ela fez isso?-pergunta Afrodite

-Simples,ela está queimando sua própria energia vital para lutar contra Hidoi!-fala Caim,surgindo na frente deles

-Ca ...Ca...Caim!?-assustam-se os cavaleiros,colocando-se em posição de combate

-Eu me recuso a lutar contra vocês!- disse fazendo um gesto com a mão,lançando os guerreiros contra as paredes.E continuou a caminhar para a porta da sala onde Athena,Zeus e Hades o esperavam

-Não deixaremos que chegue lá!-falam os três cavaleiros

-E quem são vocês?-ironiza Caim -Tempestade Cristalina!

Os cavaleiros foram atirados para as escadarias,e Caim entra na sala.

Enquanto isso,Aldebaran e Kanon chegam no campo de batalha

-Grande Chifre!

-Explosão Galática!

Hidoi é atingido nas costas,mas nada acontece

-Vocês de novo!Vou ter que mata-los de vez!

-Estamos prontos para morrer se for preciso!-fala Aldebaran

-Então prepare-se!Exílio Celeste!

O golpe atinge a parede de cristal e retorna contra Hidoi,atirando-o contra uma pilastra.

-Mu!- exclamam os dois ao verem o cavaleiro de Áries atrás deles,controlando a parede de cristal

-A luta contra Hidoi,vai começar agora!-diz


	18. Uma nova estrela nasce

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:18 A morte de Hidoi

Os seis cavaleiros de ouro e Hilda estão diante de Hidoi.

-Essa luta vai acabar aqui!- fala Mu-Extinção Da Luz Estelar!

-Grande Chifre!

-Explosão Galática!

-Execução Aurora!

-Excalibur!

-Rosas Piranhas!

-Tempestade De Gelo Nórdico!

Hidoi segura os golpes com a mão direita e manda de volta para os cavaleiros,que são atingidos em cheio,caindo no chão.

-Vocês são uma piada!Preparem-se,Explosão Lunar!

Os cavaleiros de bronze se levantam e ficam na frente do golpe,recebendo-o no lugar dos cavaleiros de ouro,sendo atirados contra o teto,escadarias e pilastras.

-Cavaleiros de bronze!?-exclama Mu -Por que fizeram isso?

-Nós jamais conseguiríamos acabar com ele sozinhos!-fala Hyoga

-Por isso quisemos deixar isso com vocês!-diz Shyriu

-Por favor,não nos decepcionem!-diz Seiya antes de cair desacordado

-Jamais faremos isso!-fala Shura levantando-se,cambaleante

Os outros cavaleiros e Hilda levantaram-se quase sem forças

-Vocês gostam de sofrer!-diz Hidoi

-Nós vamos acabar com você!- fala Mu –Pelos cavaleiros de bronze!Por Athena!Pelo nosso mundo e por Máscara da Morte que morreu em combate!

Os seis guerreiros entram,três a três,em posição de tríade e Hilda eleva seu cosmo

-Acham que podem me derrotar com isso?-disse elevando seu cosmo e sobrepondo-se ao poder dos cavaleiros.

-Não se iluda!-fala Kamus -Sopro De Athena Duplo!

Hidoi nem cria uma barreira,recebe o ataque criando a maiôs explosão desde o Big-Bang.Se o prédio do salão do mestre não fosse protegido pelo poder de Athena,teria sido totalmente destruído.

Mas,quando a fumaça se dissipou,o general estava de pé,rindo dos cavaleiros.

-Eu falei que vocês jamais conseguiriam me derrotar!Há!Há!Há!

-Esse cara é imortal?-pergunta Kanon sem forças caindo no chão,junto com os outros

-Idiotas!-ri Hidoi

Mas,quando ele da as costas para os cavaleiros,Hilda perfura seu coração com a espada Balmur

-Mal...maldita!-fala o general co sangue saindo de sua boca -Você não estava queimando sua energia vital para me atingir,mas para diminuir seu cosmo e fazer com que eu não percebesse a sua presença e assim atacar quando estivesse desatento!

Então Hidoi levanta o punho e puxa Hilda para si,fazendo a espada atravessar seu corpo

-Obrigado Hilda- disse deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto-Obrigado por me fazer saber,que mesmo sendo feito da essência do mal,eu posso amar.

O general olha nos olhos de Hilda,acaricia seu rosto com carinho mas,quando ia beija-a,seu corpo começa a liberar luz e a rachar.

-Adeus Hilda,voltarei a ser uma estrela e velarei por você meu amor!-disse antes de seu corpo quebrar em pedaços minúsculos e a essência do mal sair dele e se juntar a de Caim.O espírito de Hidoi transformou-se numa bola de luz e subiu ao céu...

-Não será preciso Hidoi,irei para onde estão os meus amigos!Adeus Freya,minha irmã,adeus Athena,adeus!-disse caindo no chão,morta.


	19. A tríade suprema!

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:19 A tríade suprema

Caim subiu o último lance de escadas que conduziam ao templo de Athena,onde estavam os três deuses a sua espera.

-Ora,ora,ora.Estamos mais uma vez frente a frente,não é Zeus,Athena e Hades?

-Não ironize Caim!-fala Zeus

-Nossa,que lição de moral!Estou até com medo de você!-debocha o cavaleiro de diamante

-Ora seu...-disse Hades tentando ataca-lo mas ele desviou facilmente

-Você anda enferrujado Hades!

O deus do submundo ia atacar novamente,mas um raio caiu entre ele e Caim

-Essa luta não é só entre vocês!-fala Zeus -Não é Athena?

-Sim!

-Então lutem os três contra mim!Mas duvido que consigam me vencer!

-Prepare-se Caim!Tome o verdadeiro Sopro De Athena!-atacou Saori

-Explosão Do Inferno!

-Trovão Divino!

Mas,Caim desvia do golpe dos três e diz:

-Vocês já foram melhores nisso!Chuva De Meteoros Das Sombras!-então uma chuva de meteoros cai sobre o templo de Athena,destruindo as escadarias,a própria estátua de Athena e as pilastras.Os deuses só escaparam porque criaram uma barreira,que os protegeu do ataque.

-Até agora não entendo como vocês conseguiram me derrotar no passado!-diz Caim,irônico

-Nos vamos te mostrar o porquê!

Dito isso os três deuses desapareceram e Caim ficou procurando-os com os olhos.

-"Aonde eles estão?"-se pergunta.

De repente algo sai do chão e prende Caim ao solo

-Mas o quê?

As correntes de Andrômeda saíram do chão e o imobilizaram.O cavaleiro de cristal tentou em vão se soltar,mas algo também imobilizou seus braços,as caudas da armadura de fênix se soltara e o amarrara.

-Malditos!-gritou colérico -Usaram um encantamento conjunto de lacramento nessas armas para me prender!Mas para quê?

Então Caim vê os três deuses alinhados na posição de tríade...

-Vocês não pensam em...-fala,temeroso

-É tudo ou nada dessa vez Caim!-diz Hades

-Já fez o que tinha que fazer,Athena?-pergunta Zeus

-Eu já tirei meus cavaleiros,Hilda,Freya e Bado da montanha das 12 casas.

-Então não teremos que nos preocupar!

-Mas quanto a Shun e Ikki?-pergunta Saori

-Eles não morrerão,quando nós partirmos,os corpos deles se juntarão aos de seus companheiros.

-Então vamos acabar logo com tudo isso!-diz Saori

-Morra Caim!-gritam os três deuses-Sopro Da Criação!

-Não!-berra Caim

Então uma imensa explosão ocorre no templo de Athena,fazendo com que uma torre de luz azul subisse ao céu,neutralizando toda a escuridão que Caim criara e que envolvia o mundo inteiro.Enquanto isso a sala do mestre e as casas que ainda estavam de pé e o relógio de fogo eram destruídos e seus escombros subiam aos céus,aumentando o diâmetro da torre que ganhava as primeiras estrelas.

A última batalha dos deuses acabara...

Era o início de uma nova era na Terra...


	20. Fim

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Cap:20 A vida continua...

Quando acordamos,vimos o imenso pilar de luz azulada ganhar os céus,até atingir os confins do universo,naquele instante agradecemos pelo tempo em que fomos cavaleiros de Athena,e unidos,cavaleiros de bronze e ouro,demos nosso último adeus aos deuses olímpicos.

Muito tempo passou desde então,10 anos para ser mais preciso.Muita coisa aconteceu,vou falar na ordem dos fatos:

Primeiro,Hyoga casou-se com Freya e estão morando em Asgard,que agora é governado por Freya,já que Hilda morreu na luta.

Depois,Shyriu casou-se com Shun-hei nos Cinco Picos de Hozan,apadrinhados por Mu e Dhonko,que resolveram ficar residindo na China.

Seiya,para a tristeza de Sheena,está noivo da Mino,e devem se casar dentro de alguns meses.

Kamus voltou para a França,fazendo visitas a Rússia,terra que nunca deixou de amar.

Aioria e Marin firmaram um romance e estão vivendo juntos nos arredores de Athenas.

Aioros resolveu viver em Creta,de frente para o mar Egeu,solitário,mas soubemos que ele anda tendo um romance na ilha com uma guia turística.

Aldebaran voltou para o Brasil,onde soubemos está vivendo nas bandas do Amazonas,junto com a natureza que ele tanto gosta.

Saga,até onde soubemos,está vivendo perto de Delfos,fazendo deus sabe o quê.

Kanon ficou nas proximidades do antigo Santuário,vivendo côo um merceeiro.

Máscara da Morte foi enterrado com honras pelos amigos na própria Grécia.

Shaka voltou para a Índia,onde abriu um mosteiro budista,que vive sendo alvo de peregrinações constantes de todo o povo budista.

Miro,esse não fica em lugar nenhum,já soubemos que esteve no México,na Suíça,no Egito,ou seja,um peregrino em busca de respostas para si mesmo.

Shura voltou para a Espanha,onde vive como pescador.Não é uma nobre função para quem já foi um dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro,mas ele vive feliz,pelo menos é o que escreve nas cartas.

Quanto a Afrodite,sabemos que ele veio para o Japão,mas não sabemos onde está residindo,ele só fala que cultiva flores ornamentais em seu jardim e que a cada dia e acha mais lindo.(o que posso dizer?)

O Ikki?Ele fica dias e noites nos bosques treinando,mas não sei para que,já que as batalhas acabaram!Ele nunca conseguiu esquecer a Esmeralda,e até hoje o pego falando sobre ela.

E eu?Bem,me tornei escritor e vivo com a June.Ikki mora conosco(morar não é bem o termo,pois ele vive mais nos bosques do que com a gente).

Cada um seguiu sua vida,mas com certeza,ninguém esqueceu,nem esquecerá o tempo em que lutávamos na surdina para salvar o mundo e Athena.

Fim

Shun

Parte 1


	21. A guerra recomeça

A Saga Dos Cavaleiros De Diamante

Parte 2

Cap:1 A guerra recomeça

-"Que lugar é esse?"-se pergunta Kanon,enquanto caminhava por um vale florido,cheio de animais e árvores.Chegou a margem de um rio,quando...

-Kanon!-chama uma voz atrás dele.

-Athena?!-choca-se -Você não havia desaparecido?

-Calma!Eu vou te explicar o que ocorreu naquele momento:

Zeus,Hades e eu havíamos prendido Caim com um feitiço de lacramento e estávamos para lançar o golpe que iria encerrar tudo,mas alguém surgiu e soltou Caim,surpresos,lançamos o golpe,mas não com o seu verdadeiro esplendor.Ele fugiu com esse alguém e quando o golpe explodiu,Hades e Zeus abandonaram Shun e Ikki,liberando seus corpos.Depois disso fomos para o reino de Zeus e começamos a investigar quem poderia ser aquele alguém e somente agora,dez anos depois,é que conseguimos descobrir.

-Quem era?

-Um anjo caído.

-Como assim?

-Seres que não se classificam como anjos,nem como demônios por já terem pertencido a ordem dos anjos.Ou seja,são ex-anjos,anjos que juraram fidelidade a sombra,Caim, e por isso perderam a santidade.Formam um grupo secreto,até mesmo para os antigos generais de Caim,por serem infinitamente mais poderosos.

-Então uma nova vai começar?

-Sim,e por isso te trouxe aqui,para te pedir que fale com Mu para que ele restaure as armaduras destruídas na última batalha e que as torne mais fortes,porque os próximos inimigos serão muito poderosos!

-Sim,farei o que me pede,Athena!-diz o cavaleiro,curvando-se

-Agora vá!-disse Saori antes de teletransportá-lo de volta a Grécia

No Japão,Ikki está sentado em frente a uma fogueira,pensando em sua última batalha,quando sentiu um cosmo sombrio a espreita.

-Apareça!-brada –Sei que está aí!

O cosmo não se moveu

-Surja!Está com medo de enfrentar Ikki a Ave Fênix?

-Há!Há!Há!Há!Medo de enfrentar um franguinho de fogo?Há!Há!Há!

-Apareça!

-Não tenho que aparecer para um infeliz fracote como você,Ikki a "Ave Fênix".

-Ave Fênix!-ataca Ikki,revolvendo toda a floresta e espalhando o fogo,fazendo alguém envolto numa capa preta pular do alto de uma árvore a cair a sua frente,mostrando um poderoso cosmo sombrio

-Retire essa capa e lute!

-Não preciso retira-la para acabar com você.

-Como ousa!Asas De Fênix!

A sombra rodopia,formando um pequeno tornado com o golpe de Ikki.

-O quê!?

-Falei que não necessito retirar a capa para lutar com você!Eu vou te mostrar o que é manipular a energia do fogo!-disse a sombra.Então as chamas que queimavam as árvores foram para sua mão,formando uma imensa bola de fogo.

-Tome isso,Ikki de Fênix!Cometa De Chamas Das Cem Almas!

Dito isso a sombra lança a bola de fogo contra o cavaleiro,que fica imóvel...


	22. O anjo de fogo

A Saga Do Cavaleiros De Diamante

Parte 2

Cap:2 O anjo das chamas

Ikki é atingido pelo golpe sendo arremessado contra as árvores,totalmente chamuscado e ferido.

-Eu falei que não precisaria retirar minha capa para acabar com você!

-Não pense que já acabou comigo!-intimida o cavaleiro

-Valente,mas tolo!-diz a sombra

-Ave Fênix!

A sombra não se move e é atingida pelo golpe,que faz sua capa voar,revelando um jovem de longos cabelos brancos,olhos negros,possuidor de enormes asas negras e uma armadura da mesma cor.

-Sapuris?-estranha Ikki

-É mais poderosa que as sapuris de Hades,é a armadura do lado negro,feita a partir da concentração de sentimentos negativos como o ódio e o ciúme.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Eu sou o anjo negro das chamas,Erif

-Agora podemos lutar a sério!-fala o cavaleiro,elevando seu cosmo

-Vai amargar não ter morrido naquele ataque,Ikki de fênix!

-Vamos ver quem é que vai amargar alguma coisa!Golpe Fantasma De Fê...Ugh!

Ikki foi atingido por um soco,na boca do estômago,sendo atirado em alta velocidade contra as árvores.

-Fracote!-fala Erif,abrindo suas asas e voando até o cavaleiro -Pensou realmente que podia me vencer?Seu fracote!Tolo!- continuou enquanto o espancava

Então o anjo pega Ikki pelo pescoço e o leva a uma altura superior a das árvores

-Vamos ver se franguinhos sabem voar!-dito isto,ele o atira contra o solo e,enquanto este caía,lhe acertou um poderoso chute,fazendo com que Ikki afundasse ao chegar ao chão.

-Na...Não vou...deixar você...me vencer!-diz o cavaleiro,tentando se levantar-Ave Fênix!

-Eu vou te mostrar o que é uma verdadeira chama!Hálito De Chamas Do Dragão Do Inferno!

Os golpes se chocaram e criaram uma gigantesca explosão no céu,porém quando o clarão se desfez,Ikki havia desaparecido

-Cavaleiro covarde!-resmungou Erif,enquanto retornava ao solo,vestiu sua capa e desapareceu na escuridão da floresta

Enquanto isso,Ikki caminhava ferido para a casa de Shun e June,que ficava nas proximidades daquela clareira.Bateu levemente na porta,não possuía mais forças.

-Ikki!?O que houve?-exclama June ao atender,mas o cavaleiro de fênix cai no chão desacordado...


End file.
